


Husk

by sorrowfulescapade



Series: Dreamless Abyss [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulescapade/pseuds/sorrowfulescapade
Summary: A boy finds that he may be trapped within a dream.





	Husk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thing I was making in RPG maker a while back but never had the time to get anywhere.

A boy wakes from slumber only to discover he is standing in the middle of his bedroom, looking around before making his way over to the bed finding  
Himself still asleep. This boy's name is Edric!

Edric takes a minute gathering his thoughts "If that person in bed is really me then could this be a dream?"  
"Talk about an out of body experience." He shakes his head before a gush of wind blows against his back, he turns his attention to the ladder that leads  
up and out of his room as his room is located in the basement of his parents home.

"I wonder..." Edric climbs the ladder and opens the door closing it behind, walking through pitch darkness he continues his climb until he reaches the top  
where he is now seemingly outside overlooking an abyss "Oh geez."  
"(Wonder what i'll find if I follow this path to my right.)"

Following the path he ended up at a wetter area with the sound of rushing water he crouches to look over the cliff to find a disconected waterfall endlessly  
letting off streams of water into the void "(Well ok then.)" raising back to his feet he follows another path upwards onto a floating platform before  
coming to a complete stop, in front of him is nothing more than the void feeling annoyed he lays down "Now what." watching the void in front of him  
he notices something off focusing to see that in multiple places there are outlines in the dark "(I wonder...)" taking a chance he leaps onto where he  
thinks the first outline is. He lands onto a glass platform and continues his ascent, eventually the place starts to look pretty trippy abid the darkness  
and he can see where he's walking once more, making his way onto a small island made of amethests.

The only thing in this area to be seen is a large purple crystal like spire, as he steps foot onto the land the path he took before vanishes  
he walks up to the crystal and gazes at it, a shadow with eyes peers back at him causing him to step back in surprise the shadow continues to stare and  
calls out to Edric "W-who are you?" Edric askes

"Help me and I'll tell you."

"I-I don't know."

"Touch."

"Touch?"

"Touch!" It shouts

"Ok, jeez!" Edric bites his lip placing a hand onto the crystal, the shadow then smirks darkly

"Thank you. Edric."

"Uh... Don't mention it?" He smiles back nervously letting go and backing up as soon as the crystal begins shaking  
"Oh man why do I think i'm regretting this already." he shuts his eyes tightly as a light shines out and chunks of crystal fly every which way.

Everything goes quiet again and Edric slowly opens his eyes, the island has changed from purple to blue diamonds only the few remaining shards of the crystal  
he touched moments earlier remain of the previous room. "Oh hey there's a new path." He turns behind to see the path he came from has also returned

"Basu!"

Edric is startled by the word and notices a orangish creature to his side  
"What-"

"Basugo!" it rubs against his leg sending him light shocks

"Could it be?" He glaces back over at the shards  
"Are you the mon- thing that was inside the crystal?"

"Bas" the orangish creature nods happily before frowning as Edric walks over the the shards

"How come you were in there to begin with, did someone put you there cause you did something b- ouch." Edric puts his index finger into his mouth  
after cutting it by messing with some of the shards  
"Man that stings but I feel like these might come in handy" Edric starts to pick up the pieces

"Basu basu!" Basugo hurries over and knocks them out of his grasp

"What's up?"

"Go su su!" Basugo frantically calls

"I don't..." Edric tits his head  
"Do you not want me taking them?"

Basugo nods

"Ok then, you obviously know more about these shards than I do let's get out of here though, I want to see what's up ahead this dream is getting more interesting."

As he steps onto the first floating platform however he feels dizzy and steps back down holding a side of his head  
"Oof oh man I feel li-like i'm going to..." Edric falls to his knees and pukes up a purple fizz  
"Wh-what the *Hicc*." he stands  
"Every thung is spining heheh..." and falls back down

Basugo watches worriedly

Edric looks over in Basugo's direction but not to look at his new compainion but in the direction where his home is, it felt as though something was  
drawing his attention that way, he shakily gets back up once more and walks towards the platforms

"Sugo..." Basugo tries to intervene him

"(Basugo doesn't want me going this way, but...)"  
Edric ignores Basugo's wishes and continues his trek back, instantly Edric notices something is up as one of the platforms teleport him back to the cliff where the ladder  
to his room is.  
"(Maybe I should of listened, a bit late now though, the path behind us is fading again.)"  
Basugo warily follows Edric down into the basment

"Something isn't right, it's much colder than earlier, not to mention this crack in the middle of my bedroom floor." Edric says aloud  
Basugo eyes the hole steadily as Edric walks over to a mess he had made before he went to bed earlier in the day  
"Oh yeah I was doing homework but I got tired, hm." He glances at a soda bottle and it begins to shine brightly  
"(I think that's video game logic to take it.)"  
Edric picks up the bottle opening and taking a swig, his body shines as the unpleasant feeling he had prior completely leaves his body.  
"Speaking of..." Edric looks over at his bed and notices a weird lump under his blankets

walking closer he hears a weird noise, eyeing his sheets they're soaked ina red substance Edric eyes then widen in realzation  
"Holy shit." he quickly yanks his sheets off to see a grey figure attached to his stomach area and blood, lots of blood.

The creature turns it's eye at Edric, letting go of the body it was leeching on and facing Edric with it's oval and sharp teeth filled mouth  
they both eye each other down one full of fear the other full of interest

"Hissssssss!" Basugo lounges onto the one eye creature and begans attacking it with shock waves among other abilities until the creature lets out a  
loud cry and vanishes. Basugo continues hissing upwards at the ceiling but nothing is there.

Edric slowly walks over to his body and touches his abdomen then flinching at the sight of all the blood now on his hand  
"Is... Is this real?"  
"Why am I still asleep, this can't be real it's gotta be just some long nightmare." He sits at the end of his bed next to his own feet  
"Oh god..." he covers his face

"Basu?" Basugo crawls over and up to the bed onto Edric's lap and begins nuzzling him.

Edric looks down and pets Basugo  
"At least I have someone here with me."

"Su su..."

"Basugo, right?"  
"Thanks."


End file.
